Destruction (Skyrim)
Destruction is a school of magic in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Destruction is one of the six skills that fall under The Mage play-style. Destruction skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of spells that the in-game character can use; these spells will identify themselves as Destruction spells and entirely focus on causing damage with fire, frost, and lightning. Destruction spells are the primary weapons for any magic focused character, as it is the only school of magic that causes direct damage. Since custom spell creation no longer exists, Destruction spells and other spells must be learned by reading Spell Tomes found in various dungeons and purchased from various characters. Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Branches Destruction is divided in three types of damage: Fire, Frost and Shock. Each has its own characteristics, costs and effects, as listed below. [[Fire Damage|'Fire spells']] consume the least amount of magicka of the three types of Destruction spells. Fire spells travel at an average velocity and inflict damage on contact as well as over time. Most fire spells inflict a "burn" effect on enemies, which boosts damage from other weapons. Dark Elves are 50% resistant to this kind of spell, which can be helpful in fighting fire-breathing dragons. [[Frost Damage|'Frost spells']] consume an average amount of Magicka, but its spells travel at a slower velocity compared to shock spells. Frost spells slow the target's movement, while dealing damage to health and stamina. Nords are 50% resistant to this kind of spell, which can be an advantage when fighting frost-breathing dragons. Also, vampires resist between 25% and 100% of frost damage, depending on the stage of vampirism. [[Shock Damage|'Shock spells']] consume the most Magicka of the three types of Destruction spells, but its spell velocity is instant. Shock spell damage drains health and magicka, making it a choice against mages. Altmer (High Elves) may benefit more from using this kind of magic, as they have a Magicka recovery-boosting ability called Highborn. Only Bretons, with a 25% resistance to all magic, have an innate resistance to shock spell damage. Books and Quests The following is a list of books that raise the Destruction skill: *A Hypothetical Treachery **Found at Fellglow Keep. **The High Gate Ruins next to a skeleton on the west side of the of the first hall balcony. **In a pit at an unnamed Nord monolith south east of Sleeping Tree Camp (Puzzle Stones) *The Horror of Castle Xyr - Found at Glenmoril Cavern, in a box containing ingredients that is inside a tent. *Mystery of Talara, v3 **Found deep in Tolvald's Cave, in the Tolvald's Crossing part. It is in a pile of books and bones after you cross a bridge that is being sprayed with mist. Also found in Steepfall Burrow right by the skeleton in the room with the chest. **Found in Winterhold (City), inside Birna's Oddments on a dresser on the second floor. *Response to Bero's Speech - Found at Haemar's Cavern and Witchmist Grove. Also given as a reward from Urag Gro-Shub after completing Hitting The Books. *The Art of War Magic **Found in The bandit camp right below The Statue of Diabella. **Found in White Hall of Dawnstar, second floor. The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Destruction Skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude (Note: also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Conjuration, Restoration and Illusion) After finishing the Discerning the Transmundane quest, you can select The Path of Magic to increase your Destruction by 5, as well as the other Mage skills. Destruction Spells The following is a complete list of Destruction spells (Individual Spell pages in need of images and magicka cost): *Special Spells *'Note': Master Spells can't be bought in Winterhold College or any shops initially. To get Master Destruction spells, you must reach level 100 in Destruction magic and complete the Destruction Ritual Spell quest starting with Faralda, at The College of Winterhold. The quest rewards Fire Storm, and she begins to sell Blizzard and Lightning Storm. Destruction Starting Spells The following are confirmed Destruction spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Flames spell is unlocked for all races at the start of the game. *Sparks spell is unlocked for Dunmer/Dark Elves at the start of the game. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up A grand total of 17 Perk Points are required to max out the tree. Note: '''Impact (dual-cast destruction spells stagger opponents) seems to work on all NPCs including dragons and even Alduin so a high enough Magicka pool or a 100% cost reduction set of Fortify Destruction gear will probably take any challenge out of combat against single foes. This makes a mage nearly invincible and most encounters become mundane. '''Note: Impact will fail if the target is taking damage from Wall of Storms. Confirmed on PC, Draugr Deathlord could not be staggered while he was walking through a Wall of Storms. Training *Wuunferth the Unliving (Adept): Palace of the Kings, Windhelm *Sybille Stentor (Expert): Blue Palace, Solitude *Faralda (Master): The College of Winterhold Levelling *To swiftly level this skill Conjure a Frost Atronach and blast it with a fire spell; or Conjure a Flame Atronach and blast it with ice. These creations explode upon death. Note also: Frost Atronachs are too large to fit through many doorways. You can exploit this weakness and get them stuck before blasting them to avoid being attacked. *Shoot flames at Ralof or Hadvar in the first area of the keep. They can't die and you level up, slowly due to not having the Mage stone active, but it still works. Be cautious however; if you overdo it here, you will have a difficult time as your character will be higher in level with a high destruction, but your other skills will be severely gimped. *When joining the Companions you get to fight Vilkas, he is immune to magic damage and the fight won't stop until you hit him with melee enough times. Levelling up your magic this way does not affect your gameplay in any way since he is invincible, though Vilkas will tell you to not use magic and may tell you not to use magic many times before he stops. *WARNING: If using this method, it may lead to your system periodically freezing for a moment every half a minute or so. (Xbox tested)* Vilkas can glitch outside of the courtyard of the Companions Guild and can deliver his sword without ever doing physical damage. (Xbox tested delivered sword to character in Solitude) **It is advised NOT to do the exploit listed above. Continuously using magic against Vilkas can glitch him into an infinite loop where he won't progress the quest. He will just stand there, repeating the phrase "What do you think this is, we don't do battle with magic around here, new blood". Even if you switch back to a melee weapon to hit him, he won't stop to give you the next part in the quest. He will keep blocking your hits until his health runs out, which will recover in time, only for him to repeat the whole process again. (Tested on PS3) *Using the rune spells on enemies is a quick way of getting your Destruction up when you are using 4 equipment items that lower the cost of your Destruction spells by 25% each, if you cast it wait for it to explode and cast it again quickly you can get more runes on one enemy than you normally would because they take the damage over a few seconds. *Other way is use Flames in a hand and Healing Hands in another, and firing both at the same time on a bought horse. *Using the Healing Hands/Flames tactic if you want to level your armor as well. Make sure to enchant your armor for both Fortify Destruction and Restoration 4x this will give unlimited magicka in both schools. Find Jaree-Ra in the front of Solitude and hit him with a shield while in sneak undetected. He will chase after you without calling for a bounty. You can then lead him somewhere safe (I use a near by tower slightly farther into town, there is a corner at the top before you exit the tower.) Back into a corner let him attack you while you just spam these two skills. This will raise your Destruction, Restoration, and Heavy Armor. (this does take alot of time its not quick leveling being such low spells). *If you have Shadowmere from the dark brotherhood quest line, you can cast fire runes below the horse and set them off with flames. It won't kill him because of his health regeneration speed. It helps if you have 4 items that lower the cost of destruction spells by 25% each. *Go to High Hrothgar. If your Destruction Level is 25+ (Apprentice), use Firebolt, Ice Spike, or Lightning Bolt. If it's 50+ (Adept), use Fireball, Ice Storm, or Chain Lightning. If 75+ (Expert), use Incinerate, Icy Spear, or Thunderbolt. Don't do it if you are under 25, though, because it won't do anything. Now when you first enter, Arngeir should be inside the lobby area. Then wait till Wulfgar comes and prays behind the statue of that circle area. Use your selected spell on Arngeir three times, then repeat on Wulfgar. You can use Equilibrium to regenerate your Magicka to level Alteration as well if you wish. Repeat this process until you see fit. If you do it three times each in succession to one another, they shouldn't attack you. But do not go over unless you have a "Heal Other" spell active and are willing to use it quickly. *If you have Shadowmere, you may use any destruction spell or attack on her to level up. Provided you pause to let Shadowmere's health regenerate. Using a low Makica cost spell (i.e. Flames) in both hands (not dual casting), will level up the fastest. *An easy way for low level players to level destruction with hurting anyone is to go to any forge and repeatably jump up and down. It is recommended that you equip a light healing spell to counter any damage taken from this training. In this way, Restoration may be trained in tandem with Destruction, albeit at a much slower pace. Videos *Novice Spells (Youtube) *Apprentice Spells (Youtube) *Adept Spells (Youtube) *Expert Spells (Youtube) *Master Spells (Youtube) See also * Skill (Skyrim) * The Mage References it:Distruzione (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Destruction